Simple Pleasures
by eighttails
Summary: AU. Kakashi had always been a man of simple pleasures and other activities suited for a solo life. A trip to a little out-of-the-way cafe changes his point of view.


**So this is my first attempt at an AU story, so I'm not sure how well this will turn out. I hope you enjoy it, though. This would take place after the time skip, when all the kids are teenagers and the like. Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Naruto **_**or any of the characters. **

/

Kakashi walked through the busy streets of Konoha, another tiring day of work over. He loosened his necktie, an article of clothing he saw as a binding leash. As a high school teacher, he had a lot of trouble getting the teenagers to listen during class. He often yearned to retire to his apartment and read his precious _Make-Out Paradise _novels at his own leisure.

However, this time he would deviate from his normal activities. His good friend, Asuma, another teacher at Konoha High, had recommended a little café to relax at. Asuma had changed quite a bit after he got engaged to Kurenai, yet another instructor. Kakashi wasn't the type for cafés or even _coffee._ Still, Asuma promised that he would find _something_ there he would like. So, to get Asuma off his back, he made the decision to see what was so good about the place.

As he arrived at the address, he looked at the sign. It read _Simple Pleasures _in plain white script on a brown background. Kakashi found the name agreeable; after all, he was a man who enjoyed the simple things in life. He pushed the glass door open and a bell chimed at his entry. He observed the small room with his good eye, the one not covered by an eye patch.

There were homely wooden tables and chairs here and there, with some tall green plants he couldn't identify along the walls. The large windows allowed soft light to flood the room, giving it a natural feel. Finally, his eye focused on the counter, a single barista behind it.

"You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna order something?" The woman asked, sounding just a little annoyed. She had light brown eyes and dark violet hair, put up in an odd fashion – a fanned out spiky ponytail. She wore a clean white apron, with a purple blouse underneath. A small rectangular nametag was pinned on the apron, over her heart.

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and approached the bar. Now that he was closer, he read the name on the tag. "Anko." He muttered to himself.

"That's my name." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Can I help you?"

He glanced up at the menu, which was written on a green chalkboard in pastel colors. None of the options were very enticing…_Too much sugar, I don't even like coffee. _Kakashi disliked the jittery feeling the consumption of caffeine gave him, nor was he a fan of sweets, including sugary drinks. "I'll have a glass of water, no ice." He decided.

The waitress stared. "Really? This is a café…whatever. Do you want something to eat?" she gestured over to the glass display case where several pastries and sandwiches were laid out.

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay, one water coming up." Anko quickly filled a plastic cup with water and put a lid and straw on it.

"How much do I owe you?"

Anko looked at him funny. "Are you kidding? This is water. I can't charge a guy for _water_."

There was something very interesting about her, Kakashi thought to himself as he accepted the cup. She seemed very loud and perhaps even obnoxious, if an adult could be called such (oh wait, there was Might Gai, the P.E. teacher), yet _something _about Anko told him otherwise. He felt compelled to investigate. "When does your shift end?" he asked suddenly.

Anko raised a brow, a smirk turning the corner of her mouth. "In half an hour. Then I have to stay behind and help train the new employee, after hours."

Kakashi checked his watch. It was about three-thirty. "I see. I guess I'll take a seat, then."

The half hour passed quickly. No one came in after him besides the person whose shift started, so he was alone, sitting on a table next to the windows.

"How was the water?" Anko sat across from him, leaning her chin into her palm. She had taken off the apron, and Kakashi noticed the top two buttons on her blouse were left undone, leaving everything to the imagination.

"It was water." He replied.

"Well yeah – I didn't put anything in it. I'm sure plenty of women have tried that on you, huh?" she snickered.

Kakashi didn't know how to respond. "Yes, actually. They're always curious about the eye." He was genuinely and pleasantly surprised that Anko hadn't questioned him about his ruined eye.

Anko laughed. It wasn't a typical, overly feminine laugh; no, it was hearty and real. "Really?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I hear rumors go around among my students at the beginning of each year."

"You're a teacher, then?"

"A high school teacher."

"Damn." Anko nodded. "They must irritate the hell out of you."

It was more or less true.

"No, that's not what bothers me. It's the drama. It's the same thing every year: who's going out with whom, a regrettable night of partying and the gossip that ensues, and the fighting." He admitted, recalling the countless fights that erupted between one of his students, Naruto Uzumaki, and his classmates.

Amusement glinted in Anko's brown eyes. "Well, you came to the perfect place to unwind. Mr. Sarutobi intended this place to be somewhere anyone could relax at."

"Mr. Sarutobi? As in the old principle for Konoha High?"

"Yeah. He was a good man – he gave me this job a while back. I owed him big time, but he's dead now, so…" she trailed off, her voice a little bitter.

Kakashi knew that Hiruzen Sarutobi had been a huge influence in Konoha, but owning a tiny café wasn't what he pictured when his name came up. "So who owns this café?"

"His former student and the current principle at Konoha High, Ms. Tsunade. I guess this place comes with the school." Anko replied. "She's fun to work with, most of the time."

"Fun?" Kakashi could not, in his right mind, think of his boss as "fun". If she didn't have a raging hangover, she was sleeping in her office. Still, he had to concede that she scared the kids enough to keep them in line.

"Come to think of it, I didn't get your name."

"Kakashi Hatake." He said, absently fiddling with his empty cup.

"Wait a second – _the _Kakashi Hatake who graduated high school at age thirteen?" Anko didn't look bored anymore. Her eyes sparked with interest.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, I did graduate at thirteen." He really thought nothing of it. To him, it only meant getting a job younger and missing out on the experience of growing up.

"So you're some sort of prodigy, then?"

"No. How did you hear about me?" Even though he did not care for his reputation, some part of Kakashi was pleased that Anko knew about him.

"I was two classes below you." He was able to estimate her age, then, about twenty-six. "You know, the rumors I heard about you can't be true – you don't come across as a pompous asshole."

He frowned at the memory of how he used to act. "Those rumors were spot on, but I've definitely changed my ways."

Anko smiled. "I thought so." The fact she was so perceptive unnerved him in a good way. Most people would have been appalled had they known him then, and they never would have guessed that he had grown out of that ugly phase in his life.

Kakashi wanted to keep talking, but the bell on the door tinkled and a very familiar person walked in, looking a little flustered.

Anko turned around, standing up. "You must be Sakura." She said, looking the teenager up and down. "You're late."

"I'm so sorry! The student council meeting dragged on and on." The girl explained. She had short pink hair and green eyes and wore a red top and a skirt. Kakashi recognized her at once – Sakura Haruno, a sophomore in his homeroom and class secretary.

He tried to turn his face so she wouldn't notice…

"Mr. Hatake?" Sakura peeked around Anko and at him.

"Er, yes. Hello." Kakashi sighed, defeated.

"Hey! Show some respect!" Anko barked. "Your first job will be cleaning the windows." She strode to the back area and retrieved a cloth and cleaning agent and handed them to the girl.

Sakura looked like she wanted to protest, but Anko shot her a look and she got to work. The only other person Kakashi knew who was able to command such obedience was his boss, and even then, Ms. Tsunade did listen to complaints.

Kakashi lost track of time observing Anko instruct Sakura on how to operate the coffee makers, blenders, and mini oven for toasting food as well as the recipes she would need to memorize. He hoped he didn't look like a pervert or the like… It was just so odd how Anko had hinted at the idea she disliked kids and teens, yet she was teaching with some semblance of patience.

After some time – the sun was setting and the lights in the city were turning on one by one – Anko called it a day. The person who had come in earlier to do his shift had left some time ago.

"I guess you are competent," she said with a grin, "but we'll have to see how you do when you actually start."

Sakura looked relieved. "Thanks – I'll do my best." The pink haired girl checked her phone. "My mom's here." She turned to leave, noticing him on the way out. "Bye, Mr. Hatake! See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sakura." Kakashi gave her a little wave.

Anko finished wiping down the counter and looked at him. "You're still here?"

Kakashi didn't have an excuse for her. "It seems I am."

"Well, as lovely as this place is, I have to close up." Anko said, her voice rife with sarcasm. She walked over to the door and stood next to the light switch. "C'mon." she prompted impatiently.

He needed no further invitation and stepped out of the shop as Anko flipped the switch and locked the door. It was chilly out, as it was autumn. Kakashi glanced at the waitress. "I'll walk you to your car." He offered, again, not understanding why he wanted to prolong his time with the woman.

"I didn't take my car. My apartment building is up the street." Anko inclined her head to indicate the tall green building a few blocks down. "I guess this is goodbye."

"This is going to sound strange," Kakashi began, hoping he did not sound like a stalker, "but we live in the same building."

Anko blinked. "Oh? What floor do you live on?"

"The seventh. And yourself?"

"The tenth. That's funny, I've never seen you around." There was no suspicion in her tone, just puzzlement.

"I don't go out much." Kakashi admitted. It was true – he only went out for work, grocery (and book) shopping, and occasional outings with his friends.

They walked in silence for some time, looking in opposite directions and sometimes at each other. Kakashi felt like an awkward teenager. To be completely honest with himself, he had never gone out with a girl, even though they seemed to chase after him like sharks after a wounded seal.

It wasn't that late, about seven. Kakashi stopped at the entrance to the building. "Did you want to get something to eat?"

Anko gave him an odd look. "You mean dinner?"

Kakashi had to confess, it was a random invitation, and he barely knew the woman. "Yes, something along the lines of that." he said hopefully.

The violet haired woman smirked, stepping into his personal space. She smelled like warm, sweet, fresh baked pastries. "Don't get ahead of yourself," she purred, then stepped back. "I'm beat. I suppose I'll see you around?"

All he could do was nod. He was so stupefied he missed the elevator and ended taking the stairs.

He could only think one thing: _I'm going back there. _

/

Over the next few weeks, Kakashi found himself at Simple Pleasures, at the very same table almost every day. He usually ordered water, but he had grown fond of the various teas the café offered, especially this one spiced tea that he couldn't describe the flavor of. It was like oolong, but spicy and tangy.

As it turned out, Anko worked in the afternoons seven days a week. He watched the fiery-tempered barista deftly work each machine and fill each order in a timely manner no matter how busy it got. Even though she was good at what she did, Kakashi didn't think Anko quite fit the role of a waitress; she was too outgoing. However, if there was one quality he could discern from her personality, it would be her fierce loyalty. He knew Anko would not quit the position until she felt her debt to Mr. Sarutobi had been repaid.

Sakura, on the other hand, did have her blunders, which got her a sharp scolding from Anko and the threat of push-ups and sit-ups. In time, though, she became a master at multitasking. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for his pupil.

The best part was, in Kakashi's opinion, watching the occasional man attempt to flirt with Anko. They always seemed to think she was some sort of call girl or an "easy chick" and time and again, Anko would give a snarky reply and ignore them. And one time, a man had said something particularly offensive; Kakashi didn't hear what it was, but it earned the guy a pot of semi-hot coffee dumped on his designer outfit. He knew if he said anything Anko would get offended – she liked to handle her own battles, and Kakashi respected that. He supposed, that in some way, Anko was a good role model for Sakura, who placed too much of her self-image on the opinions of her peers.

After her shift ended, Anko would sit across from him and chat. She was so open and honest about any and every topic of conversation. Kakashi thought she looked nice when she sat at the table, with the fading light bathing her in its glow.

Yet…no matter how much they spoke, Kakashi felt that he still didn't _know _Anko. It was perplexing. It was as if he never asked the right questions. He enjoyed the time they spent, often wondering if she would mind if he inquired about her relationship status. However, Kakashi had a feeling that Anko was the type who knew what they wanted, and if he wanted to ask her out, he had to come out and say it.

One day, he gathered up the nerve to ask her. "So, Anko, what are your plans for this evening?" Okay, so he wasn't used to asking women out on dates.

"Tonight? Well, I was planning on going to see some male strippers – don't give me that look!" She snapped, "I was kidding."

Kakashi hadn't realized his face twitched into a mask of barely concealed disbelief. "Oops," he shrugged. "Did you want to go to dinner?"

Anko leaned forward, a suggestive gleam in her eyes. "Kakashi, don't tell me my coffee shop charm has enchanted you."

He scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "Maybe it has."

"Oh, all right. I'll go out with you, since you put so much effort into wooing me." She winked, gathering her beige jacket. Kakashi thought beige suited Anko, though he was not well versed in fashion knowledge.

"I'm so honored." He rolled his good eye; a habit he picked up from his loquacious companion.

/

After a simple dinner at a local restaurant, Kakashi and Anko were taking their time in walking home. The weather was getting colder, the air drier. Kakashi often licked his lips to prevent them from chapping. He wished he had a mask to cover his face, but he substituted his navy blue scarf.

"So, Kakashi, I have a favor to ask." Anko said suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow. "You? Asking for something?"

"Shut up."

"That's not how one requests a favor." He told her mockingly.

"I said – never mind." She looked away for a moment. "The thing is, my good friend, you may know her – her name is Kurenai."

Kakashi nodded. "You know Kurenai?" He silently wondered why they hadn't met sooner.

"Yeah, anyway, she's getting married, and I was thinking we could go together." Her cheeks were rosy.

Kakashi was going to milk this. "Let me get this straight: _you're_ asking _me_ out now?"

"I figured you were going to want to go together anyhow. It's faster if I just get it over with now."

"Your face tells me otherwise." He said triumphantly, finding the softer side of Anko rather endearing.

She covered her face with her hands. "It's because it's cold!" she snapped indignantly.

"Fine, I accept your invitation."

"Don't act so full of yourself." Anko muttered, reaching her hand into her pocket and furiously applying some lip balm.

Kakashi snickered to himself. He couldn't recall having such a good time before. His life had been so full of dreary schedules and stressful work-related incidents. Anko added a certain spice into his life, much like the spiced tea that was served at Simple Pleasures.

"Hey, we're here." Anko elbowed him. It was true – they were right outside of the apartment building.

Kakashi faced the purple haired woman. "And? Are you expecting me to open the door for you?"

Anko gave a snort of derision. "If anyone's a lady here, it's you." She stared at his face, and for a moment, Kakashi wondered if she was going to ask about his eye. "Your lips are chapped." She observed aloud.

Kakashi frowned a fraction, confused. "Yes, it's cold and dry outside. I'm sorry we can't all have lip balm to keep our lips as soft and moisturized as yours." He was getting good at wordplay, in his opinion.

"Did you want some?" She was about to reach into her pocket.

"Er, no. I'm fine," Kakashi was cut off by Anko pulling him by his scarf – none too gently – and kissing him. Her lips tasted like candy…or more like whatever those lip balm companies passed off as "candy" flavored. Whatever it was, it was sweet. Normally, Kakashi disliked sweet and sugary things, but he didn't mind this time.

She pulled away. "There."

"Not that I mind, but why did you do that?" he asked as they entered the building.

Anko thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't really know. You're different, I guess."

"Different?"

"If I explain, I'll sound like those girls in chick flicks. Look, I like you. You got a problem with that?" Anko grinned.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"Good. I'll pick you up on the day of the wedding – about eight-ish?"

"Sounds good." He would conveniently leave out the bit about his habitual tardiness. It would be a lovely surprise for Anko to discover… "So what are we, exactly?"

Anko cocked her head to one side. "You mean relationship-wise?"

"Sure." Kakashi said tentatively.

"Well, we'll see how this goes, but for now, I guess we're partners exploring the simple pleasures in life." She said as they stepped into the elevator, about to press the buttons for their respective floors. "Hold on, don't press your floor." She smacked his hand away from the panel.

"What," Kakashi got the message. "Oh."

The night was filled with board games and cards games alike. Kakashi had never laughed so hard in his life. His time with Anko had brought him many firsts, things he never experienced as a child prodigy (more likely because he'd had a "rod shoved up his a-hole" as Anko put it, according to the rumors that had trickled down to her class). He knew that the chemistry between them was undeniable and would probably last a lifetime.

Indeed, he would enjoy the simple pleasure of spending time with Anko, the loud, confident, sultry, and, on occasion, affectionate woman he met at a café called "Simple Pleasures".

**Fin.**

/

**How was it? Let me know! First of all, this story was inspired by my friend, CarrotStructure. She gave me the idea of this sort of plot, so thanks! I realize the characters were probably VERY out of character, more so than I wanted, since I like the characters to conform (most of the time) to their traits in the actual series. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
